A SUPER AWESOME STORY ABOUT FRIENDS
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: JUST AS THE TITLE SAYS, A SUPER AWESOME STORY ABOUT FRIENDS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO**

"Peter! Erin!" I called out to my friends, who were currently being chased by a monster of some sort.

I ran towards the monster to try and defeat it, but I was too late. Erin and Peter were badly hurt. I shook both of them, but no response. Erin Kettle and Peter Motts were dead. I cried as I ran into through the Camp Halfblood border. The satyr who had led us to camp was named Asher. Asher had ran ahead into the border and left us to fight the monster ourselves. Asher ran up to me and asked,

"Where are the others?"

"They died, the monster killed them," I replied, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Then Chiron the centaur came up to me and said,

"That is too bad, what is your name?"

"I'm Cora, Cora Hudson," I responded.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood Cora!" Chiron welcomed, "I'll have someone show you around."

"You know what, I think I can find my way around," I said, "Thanks for the offer though!"

I ran off, to explore this new place. It was quite amazing. I went past the cabins and decided to visit the weaponry, to get a new weapon. Nyssa was in there at the time.

"Hey, need something?" She questioned.

"Hi, I'm Cora, I just arrived here and was wondering if I could get a weapon," I explained.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" Nyssa inquired.

"I was thinking of a sword," I answered.

She led me to the swords and I saw the perfect one. It was light weight and was made of Stygian iron with the word μαγεία carved into the handle. With being a demigod, I translated it into "Magic".

"I'll take this one!" I declared.

"Sounds good," Nyssa said.

I walked out of the weaponry and heard the dinner bell ring. I headed to the Dining Pavillion. I had chicken tenders with fries and ranch for dipping sauce, reminding me of home. I scraped some of it into the fire as an offering. Chiron announced,

"Attention, please welcome Cora Hudson, Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll, our newest campers!"

I hadn't known that there were other new campers. I gave a friendly wave to the boys to nodded politely in response. I sat back down at the Hermes table because I was a new camper, and hadn't been claimed (**I almost said sorted like it was a HP story)** yet. Connor and Travis sat with me there as well because they hadn't been claimed either.

"So boys, where are you from?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Illinois, I'm Travis and that's Connor," Travis answered.

"I'm from Wisconsin, so I've been to Illinois quite a few times since I lived so close," I told them.

"Did you ever go to Six Flags Great America?" Connor asked.

"Yes! Lots of times! Raging Bull was my favorite ride," I replied.

"Mine too!" Connor exclaimed, then in an lower tone he whispered, "Travis was always scared of that one and stayed on the baby rides!"

I laughed with Connor while Travis said,

"I heard that Connor!'

"How old are you?" I asked Connor.

"I'm 11 and he's 14," Connor responded.

"I'm 11 too!" I exclaimed.

We chatted until it was time for lights out. I think I found a new best friend.

* * *

I ran with my brother to the border. I sprinted straight through and saw a centaur. The centaur was named Chiron, who came to speak with us and said,

"Hello, I'm Chiron, welcome to Camp Halfblood!"

"Hey man, I'm Travis and this is my little bro Connor. We're the Stolls," Travis told Chiron.

"Pleasure to meet you, would you like someone to show you around Camp?"He asked us.

"Sure,"Travis answered.

"Katie! Can you show these new campers around please?" Chiron called to a girl named Katie who was standing nearby.

"Sure thing Chiron," Katie replied.

Katie showed us all of the cabins. She showed us the Archery center and the Arena. She told us about the capture the flag games and everything else about Camp. Katie was a daughter of Demeter. Travis liked Katie, a lot. He'd ask stupid questions just so that she would look at him.

Then the dinner bell rang and we headed to dinner. I had macaroni and cheese. I burned a small portion in the fire as an offering. Chiron then called us up and announced,

"Attention, please welcome Cora Hudson, Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll, our newest campers!"

I shyly waved to the rest of the campers and then went back to the Hermes table. We were sitting at the Hermes table because we hadn't been claimed yet. Cora sat with us too.

"So boys, where are you from?" Cora asked us.

"Illinois, I'm Travis and that's Connor," Travis said pointing at himself, and then gesturing to me.

"I'm from Wisconsin, so I've been to Illinois quite a few times because I lived so close," she explained.

"Did you ever go to Six Flags Great America?" I asked.

"Yes! Lots of times! Raging Bull was my favorite ride," Cora replied.

"Mine too!" I exclaimed, then in an lower tone I whispered, "Travis was always scared of that one and stayed on the baby rides!"

I laughed with Cora while Travis said,

"I heard that Connor!'

"How old are you?" Cora asked me.

"I'm 11 and he's 14," I responded.

"I'm 11 too!" Cora exclaimed.

We chatted until it was time for lights out. I'm pretty sure I've found a new best friend.

**So, what did ya think? Did you like it? Did you not? Please review! - Annabeth**

**QoTD: Aside from PJ and HOO, what is your favorite book or book series?**


End file.
